1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and to internal combustion engines therefor. Still more particularly, the invention relates to internal combustion engines having cooling jackets and to arrangements for flushing such cooling jackets.
A typical outboard motor includes water intakes in the lower unit, a coolant supply conduit communicating between the water intakes and the engine cooling jacket, and a pump for pumping water through the coolant supply conduit to the engine cooling jacket.
A known method for flushing the engine cooling jacket is to provide a "cuff." See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,953, which is assigned to the assignee hereof. More particularly, cups are placed over the water intakes and water is supplied to the cups by suitable means such as a garden hose. The engine is then started and the water pump draws the water in the cups into the water intakes and pumps the water to the engine cooling jacket.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,611,631 Benson September 23, 1952 3,002,488 Guhlin October 3, 1961 3,003,456 H. D. Crozier October 10, 1961 3,550,612 L. J. Maxon December 29, 1970 3,931,828 Lawler January 13, 1976 4,108,190 G. R. Carlson August 22, 1978 4,619,618 W. Patti October 28, 1986 4,729,393 J. A. Ferguson March 8, 1988 ______________________________________